


Chicks Dig the Car

by LovelyZelda



Category: DCU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyZelda/pseuds/LovelyZelda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman and Catwoman have sex on top of the Batmobile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicks Dig the Car

  
Something wrapped around his ankles and pulled--Batman landed on the hood of the Batmobile, the metal still warm.

A stupid tactic.  He still had his hands free.  And he wasn't happy.  More than enough time to reach--

"Hello, Batman," Catwoman purred as she climbed on top of him.  "Come here often?"  Her claws clicked against the hood as she stretched like a cat, hovering over him as she stretched in one direction and grinding against him as she stretched in the other.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed.  She held on with her claws and her knees.

She'd dropped the whip.  He could work his legs free--which meant moving his hips.

"Mmm, that's more like it."  She was slowly moving--given the angle and his bound ankles, she could essentially keep him pinned to the car.

He grabbed her hips and held her in place.  "Catwoman."

She squirmed as much as she could.  "I set off the alarm," she said, running her gloved hands, claws still out, over his chest.  "What?  It's your fault for not having a cell phone."  She curled downward and added--within inches of his lips--"Maybe I'll get you one for Christmas.  I'm sure my side of the law pays better than yours."

"And what did you take when you tripped the alarm?"

"Batman, I'm insulted.  The alarm went off because I wanted it to go off.  If I was going to take something," she whispered "you'd never know until it was gone."  She kissed him and tried to thrust against him.  Batman managed to keep his hold on her.

"Want to show me the backseat?" she breathed.  She laughed when he didn't answer.  "You'd rather stay here?  I had no idea you were so kinky, Batman--just a sincere hope."

He grabbed her wrists before she could get to his utility belt.  She immediately changed her position--she could hear her knees and boots thudding against the car--and started grinding again.

He freed his leg and half picked her up, half rolled her onto her back.  He pinned her shoulders hard enough to hear the sound she made against the hood.  She looked up at him, lips parted, eyes wild (her head hadn't hit, not before her back--still possible injury?) and he quickly realized she wasn't _hurt_.

She licked her lips, and he felt her hip brush against his as she shifted her lower body.  "Well?"

He kissed her, pulling her legs up and around his waist (to minimize her ability to attack him).

"You know what I want," she said--an order rather than a question or an answer.

"I think that can be arranged," said Batman.

They paused and looked up as they heard the first drops of rain land on the car.

She shrugged.  "You're the one on top," she said, drops of rain already trickling down her exposed skin.  "Besides," her legs tightened, pulling him all the way into her, "too late to stop now."


End file.
